Confessions
by fairychix26
Summary: What happens when Prussia confesses his love to Romano? Will love spark or will his heart be crushed? Well I have switched OTP's again and this is how they confessed to each other... Prussia's POV and well I'm rating it T for a little for language. Oh guys I have had a few people ask me to write a story instead of poetry so I did this time.


I had been watching him for a while, Italia Romano, also known as Lovino Vargas. He always came over to the house when his brother had been here "For far too fucking long!" I think I developed feelings for him around the fall of the first World War. I can't tell him though. He hates Germans… At least that's what he says…

"Fratello! Get your ass in the car right now!" ah there he was.

"But fratello spanga said you would be at his house and I don't want to be home by myself" and there was Feli. How could I forget, he is my best friend's I couldn't do that to Toni… I wish I could say something…

"I am not staying with that tomato bastard!" M-maybe I do have a chance…

"You could stay here." Shit-shit-shit what did I just do…

"What did you say albino potato bastard?" fuck now he is gonna yell… okay say something… say something awesome… he is looking at you weird… say anything… anything at all…

"U-um well I would like it if you stayed" That was NOT awesome!

"Fine! But only because I want to protect Feli." D-did he just say yes?

"Cool, I'll go make a bed for you"

"Whatever, I'll come with to make sure you don't do anything weird to my room." Fuck he is gonna be alone with me… what is I say something stupid… fuck…

"So how are you and Antonio?" Idiot don't ask about the boyfriend!

"What are you talking about?" huh?

"You and Toni, your together right?" great now he is going to talk about it, are you stupid?

"Where did you hear that?"

"U-um well you are always with him, and Francis-"

"You thought that meant me and him were together? Idiot I don't like Toni like that, he is a father figure to me, nothing more."

"O-oh I didn't know." I have a chance!

"Well you do now, besides I like someone else…"

"You do?" Shit I guess I don't, not like he would like me any ways… wait is that a blush?

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"You just said you like someone else!" Are you an IDIOT!

"It doesn't matter, he wouldn't like me back…" He mumbled his words but I think I got them right. We walked to rest of the way to the room in silence, I was thinking about who this mystery man he liked could be. They must be a fool to not like him back… I mean I would die to just kiss him once.

"Stop thinking so loud bastard…" Fuck even when he calls me bastard it still sounds sweet coming from those sweet pink lips.

"Oh sorry…" Okay see you can be normal around him, "you know whoever you like is a fool if they don't like you back." IDIOT! Could you be any more obvious.

"Really? You think so?" He is looking at me with that adorable pout, his head tilted just a little with his mouth slightly parted. I want to kiss him… I-I'm gonna do it

"Yah I do." I lean in close to him "They must be an idiot to not look at you the way I do, Italia Romano" our lips touch and he freezes up I press my luck and put my arms around his body leaning into the kiss making it sweet but short, I pull away and look at him. "Please don't hate me I have cared about you for a while and I really wan-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up you idiot!" He leaned up and kissed me back making it rougher than my kiss but still sweet however it was far too short. "I like you too, okay?"

"R-really?"

"Yah you bastard."

"Kesesesesesese~ awesome" I picked up my new Italian and ran to the bed with him. I was going to take him right there.

"Fratello~ Pasta is ready! Ve~ Gilbert what are you doing to fratello?" Freaking Feliciano!

"Get off bastard!" No Romano don't do that!

"I don't wanna! I want you Romano." Yah resort to begging that will show him!

"Bastard you are an adult act like it!" I guess not…

"Fine…"

"Let's go eat! I made super yummy pasta Fratello" great now Feliciano has my Italian, I guess I'll follow… at least there is pasta…

A.N. Sorry guys I haven't written a lemon yet and I'm not yet comfortable enough to do so, maybe next time guys. TTYL Fairy Girl~


End file.
